Motor vehicles have grown increasingly complex. For instance, some automobiles contain a plurality of microprocessors controlling a variety of operational and convenience features. For example, some automobiles include radio-frequency identification (RFID) systems included in devices, such as keys or key fobs, to grant access to a driver and/or passengers to the inside of a vehicle. These systems allow the driver to access and operate the vehicle, as well as the ability to use all functionalities of the vehicle.
Some motor vehicles also offer an increasing amount of driver selectable features and options. For example, some vehicles may allow each driver to store a set of preferred settings of various cabin components, including, for example, seat positions, mirror positions, pedal positions, steering wheel positions, radio settings, climate settings, cabin illumination, dash illumination, and navigation. Additionally, some vehicles may allow drivers to select dynamic settings of the vehicle, such as suspension compliance, brake and throttle sensitivity, and transmission shift-mode, to suit the driving style of the driver.
With an increase of the number of driver selectable features, some vehicles include a “memory” system to accommodate the vehicle settings of more than one driver, allowing each driver to store a set of preferred settings of various vehicle components as a driver profile. A driver's profile can be selected among the stored profiles when the driver enters the vehicle. A driver may select a stored driver profile via a selection mechanism, such as a key fob or user operable buttons on an instrument panel. Once the desired profile corresponding to the driver is selected, the vehicle retrieves the set of preferred settings and adjusts various vehicle components according to the stored profile settings.
These recent advances in motor vehicle technology, however, are not without drawbacks. For example, devices allowing driver access to and operation of the vehicle do not necessarily take into account whether the driver is authorized to access and/or operate the vehicle. Additionally, the customization of vehicle settings and/or selection of the driver profile requires manual input from the driver, wherein the increased complexity of driver controls may be a distraction to the driver and may have a negative impact on traffic safety.